


The Same Color

by riinkuun (minirinii)



Category: Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minirinii/pseuds/riinkuun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a colorless world, Shintarou could only see red. The other dull ones he could slightly see didn't matter. He heard that his soulmate would also see the same color and the way he could tell that they were the one would be from their eyes. So when he sees a brown eyed girl with little specks of red in them, he realizes that the world isn't that horrible after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayakashiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakashiki/gifts).



The world seemed horrible, Shintarou bitterly thought as he sat at his bed. His eyes stared daggers into the manga cover in his hands. The prominent red color bursting amongst the different ones. Some of them were gray; others he could see well, but were still dull. 

His mind repeated the earlier thought. He didn’t really like the fact that he were able to see this color. 

It didn’t mean that he didn’t like the color itself. It actually looked really cool. But the reason why he could see it meant something. At least to everyone in this world it did.

Somehow, everyone’s eyes held some sort of mechanism. Only to special people. He didn’t know how it worked, but his parents had it. So he only guessed it had something to do with that. 

The certain thing their eyes had, in the scientific world, were known as cones. Some people had less while others had more. The ones who had these special eyes had less. Which meant that they saw fewer colors than most.

Though, as it been explained to him many times by his sister, the color that shone the brightest in your eye would be the one your soulmate also would see. And the way you could be able to tell is when you look in their eye, you would be able to see that certain color. 

He remembered the wording carefully since it repeated itself to him so many times. He felt sick of it, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Except to ignore it.

So as Shintarou almost put the manga away, his phone rang from it’s place on the nightstand. He took it in his hand and saw that his friend just called him.

Without missing a beat, he accepted the call. As he laid down with the phone held to his ear, he heard the sweet, innocent voice of his friend speak through the other line.

“Hello, Shintarou-kun, sorry to wake you.”

Shintarou tucked his arm underneath his head. “No, wasn’t really, what do you want?”

“Well,” she started off, seemingly unsure of something. “I’m not sure how to work out this problem. I didn’t want to bother you, but…”

“It’s fine.”

With that being said, Shintarou began helping Ayano with school work. He didn’t mind too much. After all, they were friends. And equations such as this were easy to him. 

As the night drew on, they finally got done with about several questions from her school work. Shintarou could hear the sleepiness in her voice as she thanked him over the phone. It sounded sort of cute, but he wasn’t going to say that. 

“I should get some sleep.” Ayano whispered, her voice sounded as if she were already laid on her bed, covers on top of her, and ready to fall asleep right then. 

Shintarou looked over at the time on his clock. Almost twenty minutes past midnight. He hadn’t realized how late it gotten. “Yeah, same.” he replied shortly.

In the midst of almost hanging up on her, he heard her voice shout “Wait.” He held the phone up to his ear again to hear what she had to say.

“I’m not sure if I should wear this new scarf I got tomorrow,” She mumbled, lithe to her voice.

Shintarou narrowed his eyes. “Just wear it, it’s not like anybody’s going to do anything about it.”

“But,” She paused, probably couldn’t think of anything else to say after that; he guessed. 

“If you like it, wear it.”

Ayano didn’t say anything for a while. Only seconds past, but the silence felt long. “Okay, I will.” 

Shintarou felt at ease. He turned off his light as he spoke, “Now go to sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Right! Sleep well, Shintarou-kun.” She went on to say, breaking away from earlier nervousness.

“Night.” Was all he replied with.

When he hung up the phone, he didn’t think twice about the scarf. Nor did he even ask himself why she asked him about it. The only thing he cared, right then, were sleep.

ღ  ღ  ღ

The morning air of school did nothing to help the tired feeling Shintarou felt as he walked his way to school. He hadn’t planned to stay up that late, but it didn’t matter anymore to him. It was already done so he couldn’t take it back.

When he walked onto campus, he saw his friend. She looked just as she always did. Except for the bright red scarf that wrapped delicately around her neck. The fabric rested gently upon her shoulders and when she started to run up towards him, the color continued to shine brightly into his eye. 

Shintarou froze. He wanted to scold himself for reacting that way, but he couldn’t control it. He just continued to stare at the red. It matched the two barrettes in her hair. Which she always donned, but he hadn’t seemed to notice greatly until now. 

“Thank you again for helping me with my schoolwork, Shintarou-kun.” Ayano spoke with her usual cheeriness. The rest of her words after that got lost upon his ears as he couldn’t help to notice her eyes.

In between the brown of her eyes laid an undertone of red. In the center of her iris shone the brightest of the color and it all came crashing down onto him all at once. The realization that red was their color and that would mean they were each other’s soulmate. 

“Shintarou-kun?” Ayano’s shrill question snapped him out of his thoughts. “You’re glaring at me.” 

Shintarou shook his head, ridding the idea of her being his soulmate from his head. He wouldn’t deny it, but he didn’t want to think about it right now. “Yeah, sorry, let’s just get to class.”

Not even seconds after he stated that, he began to walk into the direction of class. She followed behind with some questions spilling from her lips. He chose to ignore them. He didn’t want to answer much on what just happened. He didn’t even want to think about.

ღ  ღ  ღ

After school, Shintarou allowed himself to think of earlier this morning. When he discovered the identity of his soulmate to be none other than his friend. He couldn’t make much sense to it. Other than he never thought about her in that kind of way and that he didn’t imagine her also liking him like that. 

Ayano was a nice girl. He had always thought. Despite his usual distance, he considered her a very close friend and the only person he really wanted to spend his time with. She was interesting, full of light and cheery. Something opposite to him and he didn’t mind it one bit. 

Of course at one point or so he had taken in consideration at how pretty she was. Her beautiful brown eyes always shone at him with her thin wide spread smile always aimed at him. He always imagined that, but never dared to linger on the thought. Nor did he ever really want to tell a single soul. 

He might’ve told one of his other friends, but he quickly made sure to never bring it up again. 

Other than that, he really didn’t think about the prospect of her being his soulmate. That would mean they would have to start dating or something along the lines of that. He never thought of doing that with anyone let alone Ayano. 

As he stopped walking, Shintarou found a quiet spot to stop at. He leaned his back against the wall and tilted his head against it. He furrowed his eyebrows at the idea of what this all meant and soon groaned as he had to admit that he may have accidentally stirred up some feelings of a crush.

Though the only thing left to do would be to tell her. To sit down with her and tell all of these things to her. It would be hard because he doesn’t want to do any of that, but the moment his mother, or God forbid his sister, were to find out they would scold him on why he hasn’t talked to Ayano. So to avoid that, he would definitely talk to her. 

Now, he would only have to find the perfect time to talk to her. 

ღ  ღ  ღ

It took so much time, but Shintarou finally found the opportunity to talk to her, albeit it so happened to be during when they were studying. Though he had put off telling her for a while and he came to find that his feelings only grew for her. So he couldn’t defer any longer.

As he wrote something down in his notebook, his eyes refusing to meet hers, he spoke suddenly, “I need to tell you something.” when he realized what he just started, he couldn’t take it back. 

Ayano looked at him. Her brown eyes filled with curiosity. “What is it, Shintarou-kun?”

“I,” he paused as he gulped. His mind careful in picking out words he would use. “You know that soulmate stuff, about the colors, you have that ability, don’t you?” 

A mumble escaped from Ayano’s pursed lips. “I’m able to see the color red.” she clarified. 

That sent a chill down his spine. It wasn’t a bad sensation, but a good one. It now meant that he wasn’t just seeing things and all of this was real. 

Shintarou took in a deep breath. He gripped his pencil tightly as he forced himself to say, “Me too.”

The silence flooded in like rain from an opened window. It caused for concern, but, to his dismay, he couldn’t undo it or stop it. He had to sit there until Ayano would speak.

It took all of his willpower to go and look at her expression. When he finally saw her face, he studied it. Her eyes widely opened and her irises moving back and forth in an attempt to study his face. Her pink lips parted as if she were going to say something, but nothing came out. Only a nervous “Uhh...” came out.

Ayano finally snapped out of it and shook her head. She looked down at her notebook and continued to write the problems down. “Is that so, Shintarou-kun?” she asked as she avoided looking at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I guess, I keep seeing red and you’re wearing red right now.”

He could clearly see the color bursting amongst the colorless world. The only color he found himself to see. Besides a few others, like brown and black. But they were never as prominent as this red color. 

Shintarou could only describe it as watching someone cut into a pie filled with cherries. How it just oozed out with that red color, bursting out from the seams. 

Ayano side glanced him and then lowered her gaze. “Where?” she asked.

“Where?” He repeated, furrowed eyebrows. “Your scarf is red and even your hair clips are.” he said in annoyance as he lightly touched at her scarf. “Why don’t you believe me?”

It felt almost like a heartbreak to hear Ayano interrogate him on the validity of this. He hadn’t even reached the part where he had feelings for her, but he wanted to wait until he proved that they were soulmates. He wasn’t just going to confess to her like that. 

The earlier silence seeped back in. This time it felt like eternity. He didn’t say anything because he wanted Ayano to speak. Though her downcast features told him that she didn’t want to.

So, in a huff of feeling as if this were her rejection towards him and not knowing what to do, Shintarou packed up his stuff into his bag. He didn’t bother telling her anything else and he decided that if she were only going to reject him then he won’t bother on telling her his actual feelings. 

When he stood up, that’s when she noticed. “Shintarou-kun, where are you going?”

“Home.” Shintarou responded. 

Before he could manage to make to the door, he heard her voice call out to him. He paused instinctively. He had no other explanation as to why he did, but he felt as if he just couldn’t move. 

When he heard her footsteps, he pessimistically thought that maybe she would tell him that he forgot something. Maybe she would bring him his pencil that he accidentally left or that she would literally make sure that he knew that she was rejecting him.

“Shintarou-kun,” Her shrill voice carried over to his ears. He turned around to look at her. Her voice had matched what she looked like right now. A sheepish girl who looked like she wanted to say something. “I do believe you.” she continued.

The sullenness left Shintarou and he hung his head low. He couldn’t say anything he wanted to earlier. Instead the words that he forced himself not to came up all at once. “Ayano-chan, I really like you.”

He felt himself flinch at what he just admitted to aloud. He refused to look at her. Still scared that somehow she could reject him and lose their friendship forever. He hadn’t realized that one day their friendship would have a limit; he should’ve been more grateful.

“I--” Ayano stammered a bit. “I like you, too, Shintarou-kun.”

When he looked up at her, he wanted to ask her something. Mostly on why she acted as if she were rejecting him. Though the words didn’t reach his mouth on time.

“I’m sorry to upset you, I just didn’t know what to say,” She looked down and tucked a brunette strand behind her ear. “I just never thought that we would be soulmates, I thought about and hoped so, but you never seemed like you liked me that way.”

Shintarou watched as she fidgeted with her uniform sleeve. He could agree with her to some level. He also never imagined himself having feelings for her, but as he thought about it, he really did hold feelings for her. And, over the course of finding out, he realized that he didn’t dislike it.

Hesitantly, he walked closer and took her hand into his. Her skin felt delicate against his rough fingers and the way their hands connected looked like they were meant to be this way. As if he were made exactly for her and she were made for him.

“That doesn’t matter, I like you now and you like me, too,” Shintarou began as he stroked her hand with his thumb. “And we’re soulmates, so date me?”

Ayano looked frozen in place for a minute. Her gaze unwavering until she blinked. The biggest and brightest smile he’d ever seen came across her face. “Yeah, I’ll date you.”

The two stared at each other. Their eyes lingering upon each other. Shintarou’s own flickered from her eyes, to her bright scarf, and then a slight moment upon her lips. He looked back into her eyes and gave her hand a squeeze. 

“Let’s continue to study.” He spoke suddenly. The sappiness of the moment made him just want to get out of it. 

Ayano’s smile lingered and her eyes sparkled for him. “Sure.”

For the remainder of the afternoon, the two sat down next to each other. Just as normal while they studied for an upcoming test. Unlike other times, however, underneath the table they held onto each other’s hands. Fingers intertwined and refusing to let go.


End file.
